claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Dietrich
Dietrich is Claymore No. 8 of the current generation. Dietrich's skill surprises Helen and Deneve as she evades being knocked unconscious, saves Helen and demonstrates either a strong improvised attack or unnamed skill. Etymology "Dietrich" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Dītorihi" (ディートリヒ). In the West, "Dietrich" derives from the Old High German "Theodoric," meaning "ruler of the people." However, it can also refer to an actress typecast into the roles of strong, independent, but emotionally cold women. Dietrich herself tries to keep up such a facade, but breaks down emotionally at Rabona, when Miria reveals the Organization's darkest secrets. Appearance Dietrich appears to be in her mid-teens and is smaller than Deneve or Helen. Her hair is long and she wears it in two bunches. She wears the standard Claymore uniform and has silver eyes. Height: 160cm (5ft 2.99in). Personality Dietrich possesses a strong sense of duty. She is fiercely loyal to The Organization, but feels she must help Helen and Deneve as a way to pay back the debt she owes them. She appears to have good deductive skills and a serious mind because she immediately analyzes Helen and Deneve's goals and then prioritizes the safety of her teammates. She has been described as "persistent" and "following instructions to the letter" by Galatea, who calls her "Tracker Dietrich," as she has been previously involved in tracking down of Galatea. Abilities Biography Employment as a Claymore Dietrich first appears in the southern region of Mucha. She fights an Awakened Being, while leading an Awakened Being Hunting Party. From the cliffs above, Deneve and Helen watch the party struggle in the water. The supporting party members (double-digits No. 28, 35 and 42) are inexperienced. They let the Awakened Being move the fight into the river, which hinders mobility. Soon Dietrich fights alone. Dietrich is outmatched and a tentacle stabs her stomach. But Helen then Deneve join the fight, each cutting off a tentacle. To conceal their identities, they try to knock Dietrich unconscious, while they fight alone. But Dietrich evades them both. She determines that the pair are friends and not foes and saves Helen from the tentacles. The three carry the injured party members to safety. Helen claims she and Deneve are black-ops agents for the Organization. But Dietrich suspects the two are survivors from the Northern Campaign. But she plays along with the charade. They return fighting the Awakened Being. Deneve manages to blind it, while Helen uses her Drill Sword on its head. Then Dietrich uses the Being's body as a springboard to gain altitude. Using that height and the force of gravity, she lands, cutting the Being in two with a downward slash. Travels with Deneve and Helen After the battle, Dietrich thanks Deneve and Helen, but refuses their request to keep the incident secret from The Organization, saying she could never lie due to her oath. The two Ghosts flee but "Tracker" Dietrich easily follows. Depending on the manga translation, Dietrich either follows at half-speed, or keeps pace. In either case, it is unclear if Dietrich is slow due to ability, or is keeping a safe distance away. She suggests that she could follow the pair by pretending to be kidnapped, avoiding a report to the Organization. When this fails she volunteers as a guide, as Mucha has changed during the past seven years, suggesting she knew they were survivors of the Northern Campaign. She tells them that most towns are gone. And warns about the presence of "Demons"—they should stop. Helen continues south, followed by Deneve, then Dietrich. Later Helen senses massive yoki from an unnamed town (Scene 86). Deneve and Helen realize it is Isley, who they assume is the "Demon" Dietrich warned about. Despite the warning, Helen and Deneve visit the town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks. Helen and Deneve fight for their lives. As Dietrich waits in the forested outskirts of town, the Demons appear. Dietrich tries to stay motionless as one of the creatures sniffs her out. In town the fight continues, but is interrupted by the Demons, who attack Deneve, Helen and Isley. Dietrich saves Deneve by stabbing one Demon. Dietrich escapes with Deneve and Helen as the Demons devour Isley. Safely away from town, Dietrich explains the Demons are really Abyss Feeders. It appears Dietrich may be a handler for the Feeders. She has since left the company of Helen and Deneve, and has left for Rabona upon Deneve's request to update Miria and Tabitha about the developments regarding Isley and the new Absyss Feeders. However, she declined further information to Miria upon further questioning, expressing loyalty to the Organization, and states that her delivery of the message to Miria is simply a means to repay her debt to Deneve and Helen. Repaying the "Debt" Dietrich appears again in the end of Scene 101 to save Yuma from the yoma spike creatures spawned by the merged Luciela-Rafaela being. It is unknown why she was in the region but her motivation seems to be repaying the life debt she owes to Helen and Deneve, as she immediately identifies Yuma as their companion (despite never meeting her before, but probably by Yuma's outfit) and proceeds to help her without hesitation. As it turns out, she didn't plan to rush head on at the unknown enemy: instead, she brought a group of Abyss Feeders with her. These Feeders are apparently the ones who were sent after Riful but since Riful was killed by Priscilla, they have lost their target and were instead gnawing aimlessly at a piece of her clothes. Using this piece as a bait, Dietrich has lured them to Yuma's location and sicks them onto the yoma spike creatures. The Abyssal Feeders' regeneration abilities allow them to survive combat with physically superior enemies and also, apparently, grant them immunity to yoma spike parasites. Additionally, just as Dietrich expected, an attempt to parasitize the Feeders makes them start feeding upon the yoma spike creatures instead of their intended target. At that point, she also mentions she was demoted by the Organization for failing a mission. She is seen following Yuma and Cynthia to a cliff side. She had apparently suffered damage to her left eye, but makes no notice of this. Upon hearing Cynthia state that Helen and Deneve were near the Destroyer, Dietrich rushes down the cliff side right after Yuma scolds her for being reckless towards the Destroyer in hopes to help the both of them even if it costs her her life in order to fulfill her agreement of repaying the debt. As the three reach Helen and Deneve, Yuma rushes over to heal Deneve's arm as Dietrich asked about the situation. Helen thinks Clare dead, but Cynthia senses an aura that tells her otherwise. Dietrich listens as Deneve explained her analysis to the them all. Following the Attack on Rabona Once Rabona was cleared of the Yoma threat, the Seven Ghosts decided to attempt a rescue mission into Organization Headquarters to retrieve Miria—as Deneve states that she's not content to simply "believe" Miria fell in battle. Dietrich stops the group briefly, inquiring if the assault on Rabona was engineered by the Organization. After Deneve attempts to dismiss Dietrich, by releasing her from her debt, a then uncommonly emotional Dietrich explains that her hometown fell in a raid similar to Rabona's. Deneve offers Dietrich to follow them back to the Organization and that if she comes to different conclusions than the rest of the group she would be free to cross blades with the Ghosts. She accepted the offer without a word spoken and began to follow. Relationships Deneve and Helen Deneve and Helen impressed Dietrich with their power, while saving her and the party. And is determined to pay them back. She shows concern for their safety when they ran into the Abyss Feeders and Isley, showing she wasn't only helping them to repay her debt. The Organization Dietrich appears loyal to the Organization, shown when she refused to give Miria any more information Deneve had told her to give. She also said that she could never lie to the Organization and tells Miria she will fight against them for the Organization, should Miria and the others attack it. Galatea Dietrich tracked down Galatea (resulting in the hit team of Clarice and Miata), who she calls "Renegade Galatea." In Rabona, Dietrich appeared surprised to see Galatea with Miria, but the two show no recriminations. Dietrich even leaves without capturing Galatea though hints she may try and capture her again should the Organization tell her to. Behind the Scenes References Category:Claymore